militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert I of Belgium
| birth_place = Brussels, Belgium | death_date = | death_place = Marche-les-Dames, Belgium | buried = | religion = Roman Catholicism }} Albert I (April 8, 1875 – February 17, 1934) reigned as King of the Belgians from 1909 to 1934. This was a crucial period in the History of Belgium since it included the period of World War I (1914 - 1918), when 99 percent of Belgium was overrun, occupied, and ruled by the German Empire. Other crucial events included the adoption of the Treaty of Versailles, the ruling of the Belgian Congo as an overseas possession of the Kingdom of Belgium, the reconstruction of Belgium following the war, and the first five years of the Great Depression (1929 - 1934). King Albert was killed in a mountaineering accident in eastern Belgium in 1934, at the age of 58, and he was succeeded by his son Leopold. Early life Born Albert Léopold Clément Marie Meinrad (in German Albrecht Leopold Clemens Marie Meinrad) in Brussels, he was the fifth child and second son of Prince Philippe, Count of Flanders, and his wife, Princess Marie of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. Prince Philippe was the third (second surviving) son of Leopold I, the first King of the Belgians, and his wife, Marie-Louise of France, and the younger brother of King Leopold II of Belgium. Princess Marie was a relative of Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany, and a member of the non-reigning, Catholic branch of the Hohenzollern family. Albert grew up in the Palace of Flanders, initially as fourth in the line of succession to the Belgian throne. When, however, the only legitimate son of his uncle, Leopold II, died as a child, and Albert's older brother, Prince Baudouin of Belgium, who had been subsequently prepared for the throne, also died young, Albert, at the age of 16, unexpectedly became second in line (after his father) to the Belgian Crown. Retiring and studious, Albert prepared himself strenuously for the task of kingship. In his youth, Albert was seriously concerned with the situation of the working classes in Belgium, and personally travelled around working class districts incognito, to observe the living conditions of the people.Carlo Bronne. Albert 1er: le roi sans terre. Shortly before his accession to the throne in 1909, Albert undertook an extensive tour of the Belgian Congo, which had been annexed by Belgium in 1908 (after having been previously owned by King Leopold II of Belgium as his personal property), finding the area in poor condition. Upon his return to Belgium, he recommended reforms to protect the native population and to further technological progress in the colony.Evelyn Graham. Albert, King of the Belgians. He was the 1,152nd Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece in Austria and the 851st Knight of the Order of the Garter in 1914. Marriage Albert was married in Munich on 2 October 1900 to Duchess Elisabeth Gabrielle Valérie Marie in Bavaria, a Wittelsbach princess whom he had met at a family funeral. A daughter of Karl-Theodor, Duke in Bavaria, and his wife, the Infanta Maria Josepha of Portugal, she was born at Possenhofen Castle, Bavaria, Germany, on 25 July 1876, and died on 23 November 1965. Based on the letters written during their engagement and marriage (cited extensively in the memoirs of their daughter, Marie-José) the young couple appear to have been deeply in love. The letters express a deep mutual affection based on a rare affinity of spirit.Luciano Regolo. La regina incompresa: tutto il racconto della vita di Maria José di Savoia. They also make clear that Albert and Elisabeth continually supported and encouraged each other in their challenging and difficult roles as king and queen. The spouses shared an intense commitment to their country and family and a keen interest in human progress of all kinds. Together, they cultivated the friendship of prominent scientists, artists, mathematicians, musicians, and philosophers, turning their court at Laeken into a kind of cultural salon.Marie-José, Queen, Consort of Umberto II, King of Italy. Albert et Elisabeth de Belgique, mes parents. Children Albert and Elisabeth had three children: * Léopold Philippe Charles Albert Meinrad Hubertus Marie Miguel, Duke of Brabant, Prince of Belgium, who became later the fourth king of the Belgians as Leopold III (born 3 November 1901, and died at Woluwe-Saint-Lambert on 25 September 1983). * Charles-Théodore Henri Antoine Meinrad, Count of Flanders, Prince of Belgium, Regent of Belgium (born Brussels 10 October 1903, and died at Ostend on 1 June 1983). *'Marie-José Charlotte Sophie Amélie Henriette Gabrielle', Princess of Belgium (born Ostend 4 August 1906 – 27 January 2001). She was married at Rome, Italy on 8 January 1930 to Prince Umberto Nicola Tommaso Giovanni Maria, Prince of Piemonte (born 15 September 1904 and died on 18 March 1983 at Geneva, Switzerland). He became King Umberto II of Italy. Accession (right).]] Following the death of his uncle, Leopold II, Albert succeeded to the Belgian throne in December 1909, since Albert's own father had already died in 1905. Previous Belgian kings had taken the royal accession oath only in French; Albert innovated by taking it in Dutch as well. He and his wife, Queen Elisabeth, were popular in Belgium due to their simple, unassuming lifestyle and their harmonious family life, which stood in marked contrast to the aloof, autocratic manner and the irregular private life of Leopold II. An important aspect of the early years of Albert's reign was his institution of many reforms in the administration of the Belgian Congo, Belgium's only colonial possession.Roger Keyes. Outrageous Fortune: The Tragedy of Leopold III of the Belgians. Religion King Albert was a devout Catholic.Charles d'Ydewalle. Albert and the Belgians: Portrait of a King.''Jo Gérard. ''Albert 1er, insolite: 1934-1984. Many stories illustrate his deep and tender piety. For instance, when his former tutor, General De Grunne, in his old age, entered the Benedictine monastery of Maredsous, Belgium, King Albert wrote a letter to him, in which he spoke of the joy of giving oneself to God. He said: "May you spend many years at Maredsous in the supreme comfort of soul that is given, to natures touched by grace, by faith in God's infinite power and confidence in His goodness". To another friend, a Chinese diplomat, who became a Catholic monk, Albert wrote: "Consecrating oneself wholly to the service of Our Lord gives, to those touched by grace, the peace of soul which is the supreme happiness here below". Albert used to tell his children: "As you nourish your body, so you should nourish your soul." In an interesting meditation on what he viewed as the harm which would result if Christian ideals were abandoned in Belgium, he said: "Every time society has distanced itself from the Gospel, which preached humility, fraternity, and peace, the people have been unhappy, because the pagan civilization of ancient Rome, which they wanted to replace it with, is based only on pride and the abuse of force" (Commemorative speech for the war dead of the Battle of the Yser, given by Dom Marie-Albert, Abbot of Orval Abbey, Belgium, in 1936 ). World War I At the beginning of World War I, Albert complied with a British demand that he not acquiesce to a German request to move troops through Belgium in order to attack Britain's ally, France, which Germany anticipated was about to declare war on Germany in support of Russia; Britain was one of several European Great Powers guaranteeing Belgian neutrality under an 1839 treaty. King Albert refused passage of the Kaiser's soldiers through his nation. When Germany subsequently invaded Belgium, King Albert, as prescribed by the Belgian constitution, took personal command of the Belgian army, and held the Germans off long enough for Britain and France to prepare for the Battle of the Marne (6–9 September 1914). He led his army through the Siege of Antwerp and the Battle of the Yser, when the Belgian army was driven back to a last, tiny strip of Belgian territory, near the North Sea. Here the Belgians, in collaboration with the armies of the Triple Entente, took up a war of position, in the trenches behind the River Yser, remaining there for the next four years. During this period, King Albert fought with his troops and shared their dangers, while his wife, Queen Elisabeth, worked as a nurse at the front. The King also allowed his 14-year-old son, Prince Leopold, to enlist in the Belgian army as a private and fight in the ranks. The war inflicted great suffering on Belgium, which was subjected to a harsh German occupation. The King, fearing the destructive results of the war for Belgium and Europe and appalled by the huge casualty rates, worked through secret diplomatic channels for a negotiated peace between Germany and the Entente based on the "no victors, no vanquished" concept. He considered that such a resolution to the conflict would best protect the interests of Belgium and the future peace and stability of Europe. Since, however, neither Germany nor the Entente were favorable to the idea, tending, instead to seek total victory, Albert's attempts to further a negotiated peace were unsuccessful. In view of his disapproval of the breadth of Allied war aims, King Albert may have considered concluding a separate peace with Germany, if Belgium's independence could be assured and the country safely extricated from the war. Germany's attitude, however, made this impossible, since Germany was using Belgium as a lever to exert pressure on the Entente, and hence was unwilling to restore its independence (Thielemans). At the end of the war, as commander of the Army Group Flanders, consisting of Belgian, British and French divisions, Albert led the final offensive of the war that liberated occupied Belgium. King Albert, Queen Elisabeth, and their children then re-entered Brussels to a hero's welcome. Post-War years Upon his return to Brussels, King Albert made a speech in which he outlined the reforms he desired to see implemented in Belgium, including universal suffrage and the establishment of a Flemish University in Ghent. Postwar trip to the United States From September 23 through November 13, 1919, King Albert, Queen Elisabeth of Bavaria, and their son Prince Leopold took an official visit to the United States. During a visit of the historic Indian pueblo of Isleta Pueblo, New Mexico, King Albert decorated father Anton Docher with the Order of Léopold.Keleher and Chant. The Padre of Isleta. Sunstone Press, 2009, p. 94. Docher offered the King a turquoise cross mounted in silver made by the Tiwas Indians.W.A.Keleher. The Indian sentinel.1920,vol.2. p.23-24Samuel Gance, Anton ou la trajectoire d'un père, L'Harmattan, 2013, p.174. Ten thousand people traveled to Isleta for this occasion. ]] Introduction of universal suffrage In 1918, King Albert forged a post-war "Government of National Union" made up of members of the three main parties in Belgium, the Catholics, the Liberals, and the Socialists. Albert I remembered the Belgian general strike of 1913, and the promise following that of a Constitutional reform for an actual one man, one vote universal suffrage. On April 18, 1893, at the end of the Belgian general strike of 1893, universal suffrage, approved by the Belgian Parliament, gave plural votes to individuals based on their wealth, education, and age, but this was clearly not a universal suffrage.Els Witte, Jan Craeybeckx, Alain Meynen Political History of Belgium: From 1830 Onwards, Academic and Scentific Publishers, Brussels, 2009, p. 278. ISBN 978-90-5487-517-8 The King Albert attempted to mediate between the parties in favor of universal suffrage, or those opposed to it, in order to bring about one man one vote universal suffrage. King Albert succeeded in this.Charles d'Ydewalle, Albert and the Belgians: Portrait of a King, Translated from the French, by Phyllis Megroz, London, 1935, p. 198 and the following pages. Some people have named this the "conspiracy of Loppem" because the one man, one vote suffrage was effected without changing the Constitution of Belgium. Paris Peace Conference The Belgian government sent the King to the Paris Peace Conference in April 1919, where he met with the leaders of France, Britain and the United States. He had four strategic goals: 1 to restore and expand the Belgian economy using cash reparations from Germany; 2 to assure Belgium's security by the creation of a new buffer state on the left bank of the Rhine; 3 to revise the obsolete treaty of 1839; 4 to promote a 'rapprochement' between Belgium and the Grand duchy of Luxemburg. he strongly advised against a harsh, punitive treaty against Germany that would eventually provoke German revenge.Vincent Dujardin, Mark van den Wijngaert, et al. Léopold III He also considered that the dethronement of the princes of Central Europe and, in particular, the dissolution of the Habsburg Empire would constitute a serious menace to peace and stability on the continent. The Allies considered Belgium to be the chief victim of the war, and it aroused enormous popular sympathy, but the King's advice played a small role in Paris.Margaret MacMillan, Paris 1919 (2003) pp 106, 272 Albert spent much of the remainder of his reign assisting in the post-war reconstruction of Belgium. Albert was a committed conservationist and in 1925, influenced by the ideas of Carl E. Akeley, he founded Africa's first national park, now known as Virunga National Park, in what is now Democratic Republic of Congo. During this period he was also the first European monarch to visit the United States. Death ]] A passionate alpinist, King Albert I died in a mountaineering accident while climbing alone on the Roche du Vieux Bon Dieu at Marche-les-Dames, in the Ardennes region of Belgium near Namur. His death shocked the world and he was deeply mourned, both in Belgium and abroad. Because King Albert was an expert climber, some questioned the official version of his death. Nonetheless, rumors of murder have been dismissed by most historians. There are two possible explanations for his death: the first was he leaned against a boulder at the top of the mountain which became dislodged; or two, the pinnacle to which his rope was belayed had broken, causing him to fall about sixty feet. King Albert is interred in the Royal Crypt at the Church of Our Lady of Laeken in Brussels. In 1935, prominent Belgian author Emile Cammaerts published a widely acclaimed biography of King Albert I, titled "Albert of Belgium: Defender of Right." In 1993, a close climbing companion of the King, Walter Amstutz, founded the King Albert I Memorial Foundation, an association based in Switzerland and dedicated to honoring distinguished individuals in the mountaineering world. Celebrating 175 years of Belgian Dynasty and the 100th anniversary of his accession, Albert I was recently selected as the main motif of a high-value collectors' coin: the Belgian 12.5 euro Albert I commemorative coin, minted in 2008. The obverse shows a portrait of the King. Honours and awards Albert was Grand Master of several Belgian Orders: Order of Leopold (also Grand Cross decorated with Grand Cordon), Order of the African Star, Royal Order of the Lion, Order of the Crown and Order of Leopold II. He was also the recipient of foreign awards: * : Collar of the Order of Ishtar Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Afghanistan, Ordre d'Ustar * : Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece (Austrian Branch, 1907) See List of Austrian Knights of the Golden Fleece (20th century) * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Condor of the Andes Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Bolivia, Ordre du Condor des Andes - Ribbon bar * : Grand Cross of the Order of Merit Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Chile, Ordre Al Merito - World Medals Index, Chile: Order of Merit * : Extraordinary Grand Cross of the Order of Bocaya Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Colombia, Ordre de Boyaca * : Grand Cross of the Order of Merit "Carlos Manuel de Céspedes" Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Cuba, Ordre du Mérité "Carlos Manuel de Cespedes" * : Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the White Lion - Recipient of the War Cross Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Czechoslovakia, Ordre du Lion Blanc - Croix de Guerre * : Grand Cross of the National Order of Merit Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Ecuador, Ordre Al Merito - World Medals Index, Ecuador: National Order of Merit * : Collar of the Order of Muhammad Ali (Egypt).Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Egypt, Ribbon bar * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Seal of Solomon Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Ethiopia, Ordre du Sceau de Salomon - Ribbon bar * ** Grand Cross of the National Order of the Legion of Honour Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, France, Ordre de la Légion d'Honneur - Médaille Militaire - Croix de Guerre - Ribbon bars of the 3 orders ** Médaille militaire & Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France) ** (Algeria) : Green Beetle of Tabelbala Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, France (Algeria), Scarabée vert de Tabelbala * : ** Supreme Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Crown of Italy ** Knight Grand Cross of the Military Order of Savoy ** Cross of the War Merit (Italy) Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Italy, Croix du Mérite de Guerre - Ribbon bar * : Collar of the Order of the Chrysanthemum Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Japan, Ordre Suprême du Chrisanthème - Ribbon bar * : Knight First Class of the Order of the Three Stars * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Cross of Vytis Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Lithuania, Ordre de Vytis * : Knight of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Luxembourg, Ordre du Lion de la Maison de Nassau - Ribbon bar * : Grand Cross of the Order of Saint-Charles Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Monaco, Ordre de Saint Charles * : ** Order of Ouissam Alaouite Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Morocco, Ordre Ouissam Alaouite (Ribbon bar) - Ordre du Mérite Chérifien ** Sharifian Order of Military Merit * : Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Netherlands Lion Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Netherlands, Ordre du Lion Néerlandais - Ribbon bar * : Knight Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of St. Olav Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Norway, Ordre de Saint-Olaf * : Collar of the Order of the Crown of Persia Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Persia, Ordre de la Couronne de Perse - Ribbon bar * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Sun (Peru) Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Peru, Ribbon bar * : ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the White Eagle ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Virtuti Militari Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Poland, Ordre Militaire "Virtuti Militari" - Ribbon bar * : ** The Sash of the Three Orders (= GC of Christ - Aviz - Saint James of the Sword) Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Portugal, Ordre des trois Ordres Militaires réunis du Christ, Saint-Benoît d'Aviz et de Saint-Jacques et de l'Epée ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Tower and Sword Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Portugal, Ordre de la Tour et de l'Epée * : Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle * : ** Order of Carol I - Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Romania, Ribbon bar ** Order of Michael the Brave, 1st class Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Romania, Ordre Militaire de Michel le Brave - Croix du Mérite Aéronautique ** Order of the Star of Romania (Grand Cross ?) ** Order of the Aeronautical Virtue * : ** Knight of the Order of St. Andrew (Russia) ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Stanislaus ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Alexander Nevsky ** Knight First Class of the Order of St. Anna ** Medal of Saint George Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Russian Empire, Ordre Militaire de Saint Georges * : ** Order of the Star of Karađorđe with swords Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Serbia, Ordre de Karageorge avec Glaives - Ribbon bar - Médaille d'Or pour le Bravoure ** Gold Medal for Bravery * : Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Order of Kamehameha I (1881)The Royal Tourist—Kalakaua's Letters Home from Tokio to London. Editor: Richard A. Greer. Date: 10 March 1881 * : Collar of the Order of Charles III Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Spain, Ordre de Charles III - Ribbon bar * : Knight with Collar of the Royal Order of the Seraphim Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Sweden, Ordre des Séraphins - Ribbon bar - See List of Belgian Knights * : ** Knight of the Order of the Garter ** Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath, Military Division Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, United Kingdom, Ordre Militaire du Bath - DFC - Méd. du Couronnement d'Édouard VII Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, United Kingdom, Ribbon bar ** Order of St Michael and St George ? ** Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order ** Bailiff Grand Cross of the Venerable Order of St. John ** Military Cross (United Kingdom) ** Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) ** King Edward VII Coronation Medal, military version * United States : Distinguished Service Medal Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, United States, Distinguished Service Medal * : Knight Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of the Liberator Belgian Army Royal Museum, Decorations of King Albert I, Venezuela, Ordre du Buste du Libérateur - Ribbon bar * : Knight of Honour and Devotion of the Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Malta See also * Kings of Belgium family tree * Crown Council of Belgium * Royal Trust Ancestry Arms On his birth, Albert was granted a coat of arms. These were those of the king, differenced by a label gules, with one crescent argent on the central point. When his father died in 1905, the crescent was removed. When he acceded as King, he gained the royal arms (Belgium with inescutcheon of the shield of Saxony), undifferenced. Finally, after the abolition of monarchy in Germany and the subsequent loss of his saxonian titles, Albert had the inescutcheon removed in 1921. References Further reading *Galet, Emile Joseph. Albert King of the Belgians in the Great War (1931), detailed memoir by the military advisor to the King; covers 1912 to the end of October, 1914 * Woodward, David. "King Albert in World War I" History Today (1975) 25#9 pp 638–43 * Catherine Barjansky. Portraits with Backgrounds. * Mary Elizabeth Thomas, "Anglo-Belgian Military Relations and the Congo Question, 1911-1913," Journal of Modern History, Vol. 25, No. 2 (June 1953), pp. 157–165. * External links * Official biography from the Belgian Royal Family website * Information about King Albert's mountaineering feats * Belgium in the First World War, including stories of the royal couple, in French Category:Recipients of the Order of Muhammad Ali (Egypt) Category:1875 births Category:1934 deaths Category:Burials at the Church of Our Lady of Laeken Category:People from Brussels Category:Belgian monarchs Category:Belgian royal princes Category:Princes of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Belgium) Category:British field marshals Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Belgian Roman Catholics Category:Grand Cordons of the Order of Leopold (Belgium) Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the African Star Category:Grand Crosses of the Royal Order of the Lion Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Crown (Belgium) Category:Recipients of the Grand Cross of the Order of Leopold II Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St. Olav Category:Bailiffs Grand Cross of the Order of St John Category:Recipients of the Order of the Black Eagle Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Extra Knights Companion of the Garter Category:Knights of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:Recipients of the Order of Lāčplēsis, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Lion Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Crown of Italy Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Military Order of Savoy Category:Honorary Knights Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order 3 3 3 Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Tower and Sword Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Grand Crosses of the Virtuti Militari Category:Recipients of the Order of the Three Stars, 1st Class Category:Grand Cordons of the Order of the Liberator Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Recipients of the Cross of Liberty (Estonia) Category:Recipients of the Royal Order of Kamehameha I